1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water sprinkler that provides a unique shape and mobility features to provide a unique water sprinkler
2. Description of Related Art
Water sprinklers are used in various applications to provide water to lawns, gardens, parks, golf courses and other fields of application. Many times sprinklers are necessary to provide water to a recreational area, vegetation or in some instances to control dust. Consequently the sprinklers provide a water source for the vegetation or lawns and insure that the surface area remains properly hydrated for optimum growth.
One particular application for sprinklers relates to traveling sprinklers that travel across the surface of a lawn based upon the transmission of water pressure through the sprinkler Normally the traveling sprinkler has a conventional sprinkler arm, gears and transmission that receive a flow of water from a hose. As the water pressure transfers through the sprinkler, force is applied to the gears that enable the movement of the traveling sprinkler through and around a particular surface of land. Conventional traveling sprinklers are normally in a tractor style model where wheels are provided on the base and it is configured in a tractor shape with at least three wheels.